


«Кинбаку»

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Eye of the Storm [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, May or May Not be Viewed as Modern!AU, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Post-Canon, Sort of Obscurial Rope Bondage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Бесплотная чёрная масса, словно океанская волна, нависает над Персивалем. Рассматривает, изучает. А потом накрывает его одним вязким движением, неторопливо, осторожно, стараясь распробовать каждый сантиметр обнажённой кожи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вампус (англ. Wampus cat) — волшебное существо, похожее на кота, встречающееся на территории США. 
> 
> Кинбаку.  
> В религии синто, чтобы указать на священность чего-то, человек обвязывал вокруг этого предмета канат. Этот священный аспект связывания может быть перенесен и на искусство Кинбаку, которое является эротическим, духовным, артистическим выражением связи между людьми, которые его практикуют. (с) Kinbaku 2010
> 
>  
> 
> OST к тексту:  
> Ruelle — Hurts Too Good

Бесплотная чёрная масса, словно океанская волна, нависает над Персивалем. Рассматривает, изучает. А потом накрывает его одним вязким движением, неторопливо, осторожно, стараясь распробовать каждый сантиметр обнажённой кожи. По телу будто язык гигантского вампуса проходится — горячий, шершавый, слегка влажный.

Персиваль стонет от враз накатившего возбуждения — и просыпается в самом центре невесомого «чернильного кокона». Солнечные лучи проникают в спальню между неплотно задёрнутыми портьерами, но бессильно рассыпаются мириадами бликов по поверхности этого «кокона», едва достигнув его границ.

Криденс спит на животе, раскинувшись на своей половине кровати. Персиваль поворачивается на бок и рассматривает его: несколько прядей выбилось из общей массы и змеится по подушке — волосы Криденса давно отросли ниже лопаток, и он стал перехватывать их лентой на ночь. Персиваль наблюдает, как слои «кокона» вокруг него поднимаются и опадают в такт дыханию Криденса.

Стоит протянуть руку вверх, и чернота послушно перетекает на пальцы, становится плотнее, обвивается вокруг запястья. Смелеет с каждой секундой — и вот уже Персиваль чувствует, как почти невесомые «чёрные ленты» одна за другой оплетают его тело. Левая щиколотка, колено, бедро. Правая рука. Шея. «Ленты» едва заметно вибрируют, а давление на кожу становится всё сильнее. Персиваль вздрагивает всем телом, ещё раз и ещё, выгибается навстречу горячим и шершавым лентам-языкам, пытаясь ощутить их на своём члене. Но те будто специально уходят от контакта и вместо этого льнут к внутренней стороне бёдер.

Персиваль хватает ртом воздух, проворачивает запястье и пытается высвободить из захвата хотя бы одну руку — но только цепляет пустоту. Чернильные путы натягиваются всё больше, едва не приподнимая тело над постелью. Персиваль готов застонать от возмущения, но обвившая его горло «лента», словно река в половодье, расходится и заставляет запрокинуть голову ещё сильнее, запечатывая звук прямо на выдохе.

«Криденс, Мерлин тебя подери!» — думает Персиваль и почти сразу чувствует, как его член накрывает человеческая ладонь: Криденс слегка сжимает пальцы — и Персиваль кончает.

Когда он снова открывает глаза, то видит перед собой только Криденса, на щеках которого играет румянец.

— Извини, — тот смотрит на Персиваля из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, но смущение в его голосе мешается с сытым довольством.

Вместо ответа Персиваль притягивает его к себе и целует до тех пор, пока оба не начинают задыхаться.


End file.
